kritana_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The World
Each country in the world will be listed from left to right, and from top to bottom. The color of the country's star is told in every country listing. No, that does NOT represent its capital. Countries Brown Star: Karalik (Kara-Lick), Home of Dragons. Far left on the map. Many mountainous regions. Asian-like culture. Orange star: Roaviin (Roh-Veen), Land of Plains. On the right of Karalik. Nomadic people. Reddish Star: Sanctuary, a Haven from Earth. The holiest of countries. All priests over the world come here to learn of The Gods. On a large peninsula above Roaviin and Gavbog. Tan Star: Gavbog (Gav-Bog), The Realm of Wet Land. The entire country is a large swamp, its inhabitants mostly living on stilted houses to keep themselves off the ground, where many nasty creatures reside. East of Roaviin, south of Sanctuary Purple Star: Sirius, The Untamed Lands. Located south of Gavbog and west of Prog, this land is inhabited by a half-beast half-man people. Werewolves are also believed to have originated here, and many dire wolves still roam the countryside. Dark Blue Star: Rudin (Rood-in) North of the Blasted Lands, this kingdom has been plagued with unnatural things . This kingdom is usually a land where mages reside before they set out to the Blasted lands for samples. Black Star: The Blasted Lands. This Kingdom used to have a capital, and a people, before an event occured, which wiped them all out. A huge crater is where their capital used to be. Located north-west of the Orange land (Maura). Light Blue Star: Prog (Pro-g). Land of War. White Star:Maura. (Ma-ra) Gold Star: Kritana Blue Star: Ranger's Archipelago. East of Kritana, West of Sectum. Red Star: Spar-ra, realm of barbarians. west of Sectum, south of Kritana Rose Star: Halaba. Land of sand. North East of Sectum, north of Kristallin. Nomadic people. Light purple Star: Kristallin (Chris-tall-in), Land of Crowns. This intensely mountainous land has dozens of volcanoes, and thousands of mines, which harvest millions of pounds of metals and gemstones. This is the wealthiest nation in the world. East of Sectum, South of Halaba. Inhabited by Dwarves and Gnomes. Camo Star: Monikonna (Moe-nee-koh-nah), The land of Jungle. This land is nearly as untamed as Sirius, but not quite. People live in monstrous trees, and hunt the primitive beings in their land. Green Star w/circle: Sectum, one of the most powerful nations in the world, ruled by an absolute monarchy. It is currently trying to take control of Spar-ra, but is meeting heavy resistance. Light green Star: Opacux (Ope-ah-cux), south of Spar-ra and Sectum's lower half. This is the land of the Dark Elves, who were banished from Vemira and made their home here, across the Kert Straight. They live in massive underground labyrinths, away from the sunlight. Their surface is completely barren, and with only a few entrances into their world. Cyan Star: Vemira (Vem-ear-ah), land of Elves. East of Monikonna and Kristallin, this land has the widest variety in the world. It has lakes, marshes, deserts, jungles, a coast, volcanoes, snowy mountains and even plains. For every single type of terrain in this land, there is at least one type of elf specifically adapted to live in each biome. And for each species, there are about a dozen tribes each with different habits and ways of life.